Zack Stark: A Hero in the Making
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Tony has trouble balancing super hero life and family life, because of his super hero status he keeps missing events in his kid s life. Then aganist Peppers wishes Tony promises his son, who adores Tony and all he does to help the world, that he could be a hero like him when hes older.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"My dad is a baker. " A kid on Zackary`s bus bragged. "He's so cool because he gets us free cake and cookies. "

"My dad is better he's a fire man." Another kid argued. "He saves lives every day."

Zack laughed. "That's nothing my dad is Tony Stark aka Iron Man! He saves the world all the time and he knows everything. Also he gets to hang out with the avengers whenever he wants. Plus I and he are gana build a cool car for the box car derby this weekend." The kids all looked at Zackary with envy. Zackary smiled The bus stopped in front of the Stark mansion in the Upper East Side in Manhattan. Zack was seven years old. He has light skin, short brown hair and brown eyes. Zack said bye to his classmates then ran off the bus and to his house. Zack rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" JARVIS`s voice asked.

"Zackary Gregory Stark. "Zackary replied. JARVIS scaned Zack then made the door open. Zack entered the home. He through the living room and into the kicthen for a snack. The kitchen had peach colored walls and all black marble counters. The cabinets where white. Where the cabinets ended on the left there was a black stove and an oven, and to the right was the fridge. Zack headed to the fridge in search for his snack. On the left wall was a big window with two chairs where Pepper was sitting doing bills.

"Hi sweetie. How was school today?" she asked.

"Do you know where dad is?" Zack asked.

Pepper sighed. "No hello no hug. You just wana know where dad is? That's all you want from me. After I carried you for nine months."

Zackary rolled his eyes. "Sorry mom. Hi." He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. Pepper gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Dad is down stairs in his lab, I think he's working on improvements to the Iron Man suit. "

"Thanks, Mom."

Zack ran down stairs. Tony`s lab was filled with Tony`s old inventions some finished some not. All of the inventions looked so advanced and unique. To the right of the stairs Tony was drawing out new plains for the suit.

"Hi dad! I gatta ask you something really important!" Zackary told Tony. Tony turned to Zack.

"Okay ask away." Tony said.

"Could you help me build a car for the boxcar derby?"

"In my sleep. When is the contest?"

"Tomorrow."

Tony sighed. "Seriously?"

"Sorry I forgot. Do you think you can still do it?"

"Of course. But we better start now. Go get your coat we gana have to buy some things for our car. "

The two worked for hours on the car. They talked a lot as they worked.

"So do you like any girls in your class?" Tony asked Zack.

"Ewww no way!" Zack replied. "Girls are icky!"

Tony laughed. "You`ll change your mind once you hit puberty."

"Hey dad, did you know the longest straight railroad is in Australia. It doesn't have any curves for 301 miles."

"I didn't know that. Where did you learn that?"

"From that book that mom bought me with the all the train facts duh! Oh dad, did you know that the only railroad to be built on a volcano is in Italy?"

"You really like trains don't you? "

"There so cool!"

"So should I expect that your gana be a train conductor or train maker since you like to build things?"

Zack nodded his head no.

"No, I wana be a superhero like you when I get older."

Tony looked his son puzzled.

"Why?" Tony asked. "I miss so much because of the whole hero thing: Birthdays, holidays, vacations. "

"But you save people who are in danger every day and protect the world from evil. Plus if I was a super hero we could spend more time together."

"That would be nice, but I don't know how much your mom would like the idea of you fighting crime. She freaked out when you cross the street by yourself."

Tony and Zack finally finished the car around 3 o clock am. Pepper found then both asleep downstairs. The next morning Pepper, Tony and Zack brought the car to the park for the Derby. Zack won and Tony and Pepper are so proud.


	2. Chapter 1: Zacks Birthday

Chapter 1: Zack`s Birthday

Pepper had spent the whole day making arrangements for Zackary`s huge birthday party. Zackary loved trains so Pepper planed on having train themed party for him. She ordered balloons in the shape of different trains, train center pieces, table clothes with trains on them and a huge train shaped cake. As Pepper was doing all that, Tony was putting the finishing touches on a unique train set he made for Zack. It looked and worked like the Maglev trains in Tokyo. It used magnetic levitation to allow vehicles with magnets instead of wheels to levitate a short distance away from the track. the Maglev was Zack`s favorite train. He had seen these trains on special he watched with Tony and Pepper.

Zackary`s bus parked in front of The Stark Mansion. Zackary was let in by JARVIS. As Zack entered the house he didn't see anyone around.

"Mom? Dad?" He called searching around the house. He went out into the back yard and saw Pepper and Tony putting up the decorations for his party.

"Wow! This looks even better than last year!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

Pepper sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise." Pepper said sadly.

"I told you one of us should have stayed in the house." Tony told her.

"It's okay, I figured you were throwing me a party anyways. You always do." Zack told Pepper.

"Well you better get dressed in something nice. "Pepper told Zack. "Your guest will be arriving soon. I laid your clothes on your bed."

Zackary ran back into the house.

Tony`s phone rings. Tony takes the phone out of his pocket to see whose calling, then puts it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Pepper asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony replied.

"Shouldn't you have answered that then?"

"They probably want me to fight some evil, the other guys can handle it without me. It's Zack`s birthday I'm not gana miss it again."

The party guests started to arrive: the friends of the family, Zack`s friends and the relatives. As Zack and his friends played sports in the yard and played in the pool. The adults sat on the patio laughing and talking. Eventually as the kids played baseball Tony decided to join in, Zack had the biggest smile on his face. He really loved spending time with Tony. Tony tried to spend as much time with his son as he could when he was home but always felt like he never spent enough time with him. Zack loved Tony and Pepper. He loved spending time with both of them. But Tony was his idol, that's why when Tony would have to leave in the middle of a vacation or a birthday party he would get really upset.

As Zack blew out his candles, tguests cheered and clapped happily. Tony`s phone suddenly rang again. Tony ignored it. S.H.I.E.L.D hacked Tony`s phone.

"Mr. Stark the avengers need you. " Nick Fury said. "Ultra is racking havoc down town and the other avengers need your help."

Everyone was staring at Tony.

"Uhhh….I`m be right back." Tony ran into the house.

"I can't do this right now. " Tony said to Fury. "It's my kid's birthday. I've missed every other birthday because of this stupid avengers hero thing."

"so you`d rather have the others die and the world be taken over so you can stay at your kid`s party?"

"Yes! …..no. Can't they hold him off for a couple more minutes?"

"They been holding him off all day. They need you."

Tony sighed. "I`ll be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll let the others know."

Tony goes back outside to the party. Pepper ran over to Tony.

"Is everything okay?" Pepper asked Tony.

"I have to go." Tony told her.

"No Tony, you can't do this to him again! You promised him you`d stay!"

"What do you want me to do!? I can't just turn my back on the team, the team needs me. I can't let them die."

"You can't keep doing this to him! He's your son!"

"I don't have a choice, Pepper!"

Suddenly Pepper and Tony realized Zack and everyone else was staring at them.

Tony faced Zack. "The team needs me, Zack. I can't stay. "

"The team always needs you." Zack said sorrowful. "And they always get you. I need you too." Zack started to cry. Tony walked forward to hug Zack. But then Zack pushed Tony away.

"All those people are gana die if I don't help out. "Tony told Zack.

Pepper hugged Zack. "Tony, just go. There's nothing you can say to make this better."

Tony sticks out his arm summoning the suit to him. Then he flied away.

Later that night when Pepper was reading Zack a bed time story. Tony came up to the room.

"I`m really sorry about what happened tonight." Tony told Zack.

Zack rolled on his side and faced the wall.

"I defeated Ultron. ….but you probably don't care about that. Look when you turn 16 I promise you, you can be my side kick. Me and you we could make you an iron man suit and we`ll spend everyday to together. Then we`ll fight crime together and you could be a hero like you want."

Tony`s words made Pepper nervous. But made Zackary very happy.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"No way! This is the coolest thing ever!" Zack got out of bed and hugged Tony.

Later that night Pepper expressed her concern about what Tony told Zackary.

"I worry enough about the both of you. I don't need him fighting god knows what making me worry about him more."

"Don't worry by the time he turns 16 he won't even remember I told him that."


	3. Chapter 2: Sixteen

Chapter 2: Sixteen

9 years later

Zack lazily got out of bed. He looked at the clock, it was 10 am. Zack had a huge room it was about the size of a small school gym. The walls were dark blue but no one could really tell cause every inch of the walls were covered by posters of rock bands, metal bands and of course a few hot actresses. On the left wall of the room was a desk with a cluster of papers and books on top of it. Next to the desk was his black flat screen computer and on the right wall was a long book shelf next to table with test tubes and beakers on it. Last his queen sized bed was right across from the door. Zack walked down the stairs and into the living room to watch TV. Pepper ran into the living room from the kitchen.

"Happy 16th Birthday sweetie!" Pepper said as she hugged Zack.

The living room had a big window with white curtains that caught everyones eye as soon as they walked in. The walls were maroon and the carpet and couch where white as well. There was a giant black flat screen TV in the living room right across from the couch. On the wall next to the TV was all Zack`s science trophies on a shelf. At different spots in the living room were pictures of Zack, Pepper, and Tony.

"I can't believe your 16!" Pepper told Zack hugging him tighter. "It feels like just yesterday you were born."

"Mom, can you not." He said pushing her away. "I`m not five years old anymore, you don't need to smother me with affection."

Zack sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Tony entered the living room.

"Watch out he's in one of his moods again." Pepper warned Tony.

"I will."

Tony goes to the couch and sat with Zack.

"So you're watching Sport Center?" Tony asked.

"Obviously..."

"Who won this game? Miami or New York?"

"Miami…." Zack answered.

"Miami is pretty good, I think-"

"Can you be quiet I'm trying to watch the game!"

Like most teens Zack was very irritable most of the time. He didn't like spending time with family or even talking to them and he tended to get pissed over small things.

"Do you think we should wait for Cloe to get up before we eat?" Pepper asked Tony, as she cooks breakfast for the family.

Tony sat at the little table in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Nah she's been sleeping late, she isn't gana be up for another 3 hours." Tony told her.

"I feel so bad for her. " Pepper said. "She has been through so much and she is so young."

"I know first the divorce, then Penny gets arrested for DUI and then Danny got busted for taking all those unsubscribed drugs."

"I can't believe how stupid the two of them where. They have a child to take care of they shouldn't have getting mixed up in that kind of stuff. My brother was always a smart, level headed boy I don't know what happened to him."

"Divorces are hard, they affect people in different ways."

"…Do you think she likes it here?" Pepper asked. "Do you think she feels comfortable here?"

"It's only been a few days, but I'm sure living here in mansion is better than living with a pill popping father and a drunk mother."

"So Zack what do you want to do for your birthday?" Pepper asked. "Since you made clear yesterday you don't want a party."

"Me and my friends made plains to go to play zombie paint ball at Alexander`s indoor sports."

"Okay sounds good." Tony replied. "How much is this gana cost?"

"But still the family at least is gana have to come over for cake maybe this Sunday." Pepper told Zack.

Zack sighed and rolled his eyes. "280 for the group."

"Not bad." Tony replied. Suddenly a little girl with short blonde haired girl, light skin, and green eyes dressed in pink PJs entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Cloe." Pepper said sweetly.

"Morning Aunt Pepper, Morning Uncle Tony." Cloe said tiredly.

"Morning kiddo." Tony replied.

"Well we got lots of food for Sunday breakfast, pick whatever you like." Pepper smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Pepper." Pepper takes a plate then fills it with eggs and bacon.

"I just remembered, I have an amazing present for you." Tony told Zack. "Wait one second. I`ll be right back."

Tony ran down stairs and come back up with a big long box in green wrapping paper with a yellow bow on the top. Zack smiled, he couldn't help but be excited. He wondered what it was. Tony placed the box in front of Zack. Zack ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. It was a green and blue Iron Man suit. It looked just his size. Zack didn't look happy like Tony expected he would be.

"I know I said we`d build it together, but I got all these ideas for it, right after I said we`d do it. And I just started working on it. We could still fight crime together and-"

"I don't wana be a hero anymore." Zack told Tony. "After all the years of seeing how much you miss because of being a super hero. I realized I don't wana have a life like that."

"Well that's smart." Pepper told Zack.

"…..Alright. Fine. It's your choice." Tony sounded hurt. All these years of building the suit he was getting excited about the idea of fighting side by side with his son. Tony closed up the box and brought it back down stairs.


	4. Chapter 3: Shit gets Intresting

Chapter 3: Shit Gets Interesting

Later that night Zack came home from paintball with his friends around 11 PM. Zack herd crying coming from the living room. When he walked into the living room he saw his mother and Cloe crying on the couch.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Zack…" Pepper started.

"Uncle Tony is dead!" Cloe cried out. Pepper started to cry hysterically.

Zack walked over to his mother and tried to comfort her.

"He…He was fighting Thanos down in queens with the avengers." Pepper said between sobs. "…and…and a few mintues ago Nick Fury called and said Tony was killed."

His mother sobbed into her hands. Zack goes down into Tony`s lab. He opens the box with the suit in it that tony made for him. Zack puts out his arm and the suit attaches itself to Zack.

"Zackary, I know what you must be thinking," Said JARVIS. "and I don't think it wise that you fight Thanos. You have never fought before, your father has been fighting crime for years and this creature killed him."

"I can't let this thing just get away with killing my dad!" Zack replied.

"Think about your mother, and how upset she`d be if something bad happened to you as well."

"I can't let him get away with this. I`m gana make this guy pay. I can't expect you to understand, you're just a computer."

Zack then put his hands at his side, with his palms facing the ground and flew off.

Zack flew all the way to Brooklyn. As soon as he got there he saw Thanos, his back was to him. But he was the only monster destroying things so he assumed it was Thanos. Zack blasted Thanos from behind with his hand ray. Thanos turns around. He was a big guy dressed in blue and gold. He looked built and was holding a huge blaster. Zack was no starting to get a little intimidated but he didn't show it.

"Oh look another super hero for me to kill." Thanos said.

Zack blasts Thanos again but Thanos created a shield in front of him.

"Is that the best you got?" Thanos asked.

Then Thanos shoot him with the blaster. Zack fell to the ground. Zack was knocked out for a few seconds, then when he wakes up he sees 3 girls and a boy fighting Thanos. One girl had wavy blonde hair and light skin. She was dressed in a mint green jump suit with a mint green statue of liberty crown. Another girl had short black hair and light skin. She was dressed in purple jump suit with red boots and gloves. The third girl had long brown hair and was dressed in a blue leotard with white fashion boots. The boy had dark skin he was dressed in a black and white jumpsuit with white boots. The blonde girl had ice that came out of her palms and she froze him. As the others tried to help the civilians. Then Thanos used his laser vision to get out, the lasers almost hit the girl but she moved out of the way just in time.

The blonde girl started running away from where Thanos was causing trouble. The group looked at each other with confused expressions but followed the blonde girl anyways. She ran off and hid behind a building. The others hid with her.

"Mike your gana go back out there and use your tornado power on him. " The blonde told the boy. "Allie," she said pointing at the brown haired girl. "Your gana run really fast in circle and it will create a tornado then the two of you are gana crash into him at the same time. It should knock him out long enough for us to get him to the authorities.

"But what if we crash into each other? We`d kill each other." Allie asked.

"That's where Deb comes in. Your gana use your mind control to keep them from each other. "

"I`ll keep the civilians out of the way." The Blonde girl said.

"Hey can I help out?" Zack asked. "I kind of have a beat with this guy."

"Leave this to the professionals, Metal boy." Alice told Zack. Next they all sprang into action. Alice started running around in a circle. Mike started spinning around. As deb waited a safe distance away. Then Alice and Mike both turned into tornados and started spinning toward Thanos. Deb foced on the two making sure to keep them a safe distance from each other.

"Everyone stay on the sidewalk!" The blonde yelled. "We don't want anyone to get hurt!"

With the four heroes all forced on their part in defeating Thanos none of them, Expect Zack noticed A little boy about 8 years old and a slightly older girl about 10 years old, banging on the back window of a broken mini van behind Thanos. Zack flew over to the car. He saw that there wasn't just a little boy and girl but a mom and dad too.

"Don't worry, I`m gana get you guys out of here." Zack told them.

"The door won't open!" The mother told Zack. "There is no way for us to get out."

Zack ripped off the doors of the car. The family runs out quickly, then runs across the street.

"You're welcome!" Zack yelled.

"Ungrateful family." Zack murmured under his breathe. Then he turns to his left and sees the tornados about to hit Thanos and he was still right behind Thanos. Then without thinking Zack yelled. "STOP! STOP!"

Alice, Deb and Mike get frightened, realizing they were about to hurt someone. Deb looks toward the scream and stops controlling Alice and Mike`s movements. Then Alice and Mike go off in two different directions Alice goes left, Mike right, knock into all the buildings in their paths then they turn back to normal. Thanos looks around at all the damage he created and smiles. Then he disappeared. The group of super teens started to gather around Zack.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you yell!? Why didn't you just move out of the way?" The blonde yelled at Zack.

"I panicked, they were gana hit me and I didn't have time to think so I just yelled." Zack told her.

"The Avengers have been trying to get Thanos for years and they have been unsuccessful. If we would have gotten him we would have been legends!"

"I`m sorry."

"I told everyone to stay out of the way! Why didn't you listen!?" The blonde girl screamed.

"There was a kid and his family, they were stuck in a broken car behind Thanos. You guys didn't even notice so I had to save them."

"Well you ruined everything, we worked for you little-"

"Liz, Relax." Deb told the blonde. "He went out into the street to save a kid and his family. We would have kid them if he didn't save them. So he shouldn't have yelled yes, and yes Thanos is still out there. But we can catch him another day. "

"She's right." Mike agreed. "We can always try this again or maybe we can come up with a better way to defeat him."

"I guess you're right." Liz agreed.

"I think Metal Boy shouldn't attempt to save people, because he is obviously stupid." Alice said.

"I`m the son of Tony Stark AKA Iron Man so I think I can handle saving people."

"Just because you're the son of a hero doesn't mean, you`d make a good hero." Alice told Zack.

"I can just as a good hero as any of you."

Alice laughed. "Maybe in your dreams."

"Wana try me?"

"Let's go."

The two get into fighting stances.

"No! Enough you too!" Deb yelled. "Let's just calm down."

"Who are you guys anyways?" Zack asked.

"We like to call ourselves the Incredi teens." Deb told Zack. "But the civilians call us the Wonder Teens."

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Zack asked.

"We aren't complete idoits that's how." Alice answered.

"We learned from this hero school we go to, after regular school." Deb told Zack. "It's called The Hero Academy. They teach you how to strategies and how to fight. They even teach you when giving up is the best strategy."

"Where is this place?"

"Under the statue of liberty in new York. You tap three times on the thing she stands on and a door will appear. Then this guy will ask for the password which is Hero."

"Really? Deb yeah just tell him how to get into our secret School." Alice said sarcastically.

"He wants to be a hero and that's the best place to learn how to be one." Deb Argued.

Right then Zack sees a black limbo pull up.

Oh crap….mom… Zack thought to himself.

The limo pulled up right next to Zack. The black window rolled down. His mother looked pissed.

"Zackary Gregory Stark! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The group tried to reframe from laughing. But it didn't work out so well.

"You could have been killed!" Pepper yelled.

"But I wasn't." Zack told his mother.

"Get in the car! Get in the car right now!" Pepper yelled.

Zack got in the car.

"Mom seriously! You're so embarrassing!"

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Pepper asked they drove away. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive! He could have taken your life!"

"I`m sorry, I just-I wasn't thinking."

"Thank god JARVIS told me that you went out to fighting. …..How did you even know how to use the suit?"

"I used to ask dad a million questions about how his suit worked when I was a kid. I figured mine worked the same."

"You're grounded for a month. "

"A month?!"

"No TV, No reading for fun, No experiments, No sports, No electronics, No Friends."

"But mom I-"

"Don't argue with me Zackary or I'll make it longer."


	5. Chapter 4: School

Chapter 4: School

Pepper put breakfast on the table for herself and Cloe. Zack had already eaten his daily bowl of cereal and was watching TV in the living room. Since Tony`s untimely death Pepper had been very sad, although she didn't show it around the kids, Zack always heard her crying at night in her room with the door locked.

"Cloe! Breakfast!" Pepper yelled.

"Aunt Pepper, How long can fish live out of water?" Cloe asked curiously. As Pepper sat down at the dining room table.

"I don't know, Cloe. Why?"

"I saw this man by the docks when my bus passed it yesterday and he cut the head off of the fish as soon as he got it out of the water. My friend said the fish was already dead because it was out of the water so it didn't feel anything and I said no it was alive still so it was a horrible thing for the man to do. Who was right?"

Pepper really didn't want to have to explain to her 6 year old animal loving niece that the fish was alive, and that that weird man killed the animal like that for no reason.

"Ummmm…Zack how do like your classes this year?" Pepper called.

Zack walked into the dining room.

"Good, Mom. I like my teachers and I'm doing well in all my classes so far. …..well except for English class."

"Really? You've never had a problem with English before."

"I know. But this year is so hard were reading Shakespeare and I have no clue what is going on in the stories. My teacher said I should maybe come for extra help after school."

"Well if you're having a hard time, then you should definatly go?"

"Alright."

The bus honked it horn.

"You should get going."

Zack nods. Pepper got up from her seat and hugged Zack.

"I Love you."

"I love you too."

Zack started to head toward the front door.

"Zack…." Pepper called.

Zack turned toward his mom.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to talk, you know…..about what happened or anything else even. I`m here."

Zack nods. "Yeah I know, Mom."

Then he exited the mansion.

As Zack stepped on the bus all eyes were on him. Zack was very popular, even though he was really smart. He was even known as a hunk to the girls at school. Zack sat next to his best friend Jake. To the right of them their other friends Collin and Alex. Jake had spiked short brown hair, light skin and green eyes. He wore a short sleeve Eli Manning jersey, blue jeans and DC skate shoes. Alex had dark skin, blue eyes and very short black hair. He wore a white muscle T-shirt and black jeans with Jordan's. He wore a plain white t with a black vest over it, blue jeans and nice black and red Jordan's on. Colin had bright auburn hair and blue eyes. He wore a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt, blue jeans and green and black DC shoes. Zack wore a short sleeve Miami heat shirt, blue jeans and nice black and white Jordan's.

"Hey Man! Did you see the game last night?" Jake asked.

"Nah I was busy last night."

"Getting some from that girl that been giving you googly eyes in math." Jake joked.

"No, I had important stuff to do."

"He was probably doing homework like the little geek he is." Colin commented. Alex and Jake laughed.

"The sad thing is though," Zack started. "I'm the geek of the group but I'm so much more popular than all 3 of you."

"Oh he strikes back!" Jake yelled.

"Well at least my dad isn't a gay ass super hero."

Alex and Jake laughed again. Zack balled his fists stood right next to Colin looking over him.

"What did you say about my dad?"

"Dude I was joking around."

"Don't you ever talk about my dad like that? He was a great man."

"I`m sorry. I just-I- Just chill dude."

Zack sat back down.

"I didn't know you were so close to your dad." Jake commented.

"I wasn't. But things are different now."

"As in?" Alex asked.

"He's dead."

The four boys where silent for a few minutes.

"How?" Colin asked.

"Thanos a villain from another planet or something, killed him. He was fighting with the avengers and Fury told my mom."

"I`m sorry dude. I didn't know." Colin told him.

Zack lost in his own thoughts replied. "….You know I feel like I just been an ass to him for the last few years. Never wanting to spend time with him, never having a real conversation with him anymore. He must have thought I hated him. He died thinking his only son hated him."

"Dude I'm sure he knew you didn't hate him." Jake assured him.

"And then with the suit he seemed so happy when he gave it to me. And I told him I didn't want it."

"He gave you the iron man suit?! No way is that so cool!" Colin yelled.

Alex and Jake gave him a look that said seriously?

"He made me my own."

The bus stopped in front of the school. Everyone filled out. Zack was pretty sad the rest of the day, and he had a hard time focusing on school work. After school he took a bus to the statue of liberty. He bought a ticket to take the ferry out to Liberty Island. Then once he was there he knocked on the box the statue of liberty stood three times, and magically a metal door appeared. Zack tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

Then a man on the other side of the door opened it.

"Do you have the password?" The man asked. He had grey hair and was really fat.

"Ummmm…..No."

"Good bye then." The man started to close the door.

"Wait! Wait! wait! Is it Zero?"

"No."

"Shield?"

"No."

"Macaroni!"

The man started to shut the door again.

"Wait! I remember it now it was hero! It was hero!" Zack yelled.


End file.
